


Mother Tongue

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Sometimes insecurities get the best of us, but it always helps to have someone there to remind you that you’re everything they want.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Mother Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been a minute, but I’m back! I’m currently working from home until the foreseeable future due to my county in my state have the most positive cases of the coronavirus. I still work about 8 hours a day, so I’m in no way free, but I’m trying my hardest to try and get the majority of my stories complete.
> 
> A couple things before you read:
> 
> 1\. I wanted to write something short and a bit fluffy. I really gravitate towards jealousy fics, so naturally I wrote another one.  
> 2\. This is super short for me. I think one shot stories need to be like 12 thousand characters long, but they really don’t, and I’m just learning that myself. Sometimes short and sweet is just as good.  
> 3\. Please stay safe and healthy everyone! I know some of us have no choice but to go and work, but take those extra precautions. Be cautious, be aware, be prepared. The only way we survive this, is to listen to the CDC and try our best not to spread the virus, but also not spreading fear. I know the media makes this whole entire thing worse, but please, be smart about it. I don’t know about you, but I know for me it’s easy to not go to a bar, or a restaurant, or over to my friends house if it means keeping those I care about out of harms way. So please, be smart, be cautious, and stop hoarding all the damn toilet paper. I guarantee your asshole will be fine while we’re in quarantine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy fic!

~/~/~/~

It’s been about 5 years since Matteo and David got together and in those 5 years David noticed that Matteo got approached a lot when they were out. It was like guys and girls alike could smell when he was alone and took it as their opportunity to pounce. David didn’t blame them one bit. His dirty blonde hair, and his beautiful blue eyes were captivating.

In the beginning David would get jealous when he saw a guy approach Matteo. It was like every insecurity he’s ever had before they got together was flooding back into his mind. About how Matteo could do so much better, how much of a burden he was to him, about how he didn’t deserve to be dragged through David’s mess of a life. He deserved so much more than what David could ever offer him, and it made him so incredibly sad.

As the years went by Matteo got better at reading the signs. He was so clueless in the beginning, and he only realized when David got extremely quiet. So quiet that it would make Matteo anxious. It wasn’t until it all came to head one night after they had been out drinking and they got into a huge argument about it. It opened up a lot of honest conversations after that night, and although David has never been able to fully get rid of the jealousy, it’s been better since that night.

It was a normal Saturday night, they were all out at a bar, the boys, the girls, Matteo’s flatmates. Everyone was out, and having an amazing time. It was the start of summer, and the perfect excuse to get together. David was on the dance floor with Sara and Leonie when he spotted Matteo at the bar talking to some guy he’s never seen before.

“I’m going to see if Matteo wants to dance.” David said to Sara and Leonie, who both laughed, knowing what Matteo’s response would be, but David had his own way of getting Matteo to dance with him. He had a magic touch. He was weaving through the group of people making his way to Matteo when he heard him laugh. He got closer and realized that Matteo wasn’t speaking German, he was speaking Italian, and so was the guy he was talking too. Suddenly he felt completely out of place, and before Matteo saw him, he disappeared into the crowd. He made his way back to the table where the boys were smoking.

“Sup dude, want some?” Carlos asked once he got to the table.

“Yes.” David said and he took the blunt and a huge hit. It burned all the way down, but at least he could feel something.

“Everything alright man?” Jonas asked, worried about the major hit David just took.

“Yea. Everything’s great.” David said, but it wasn’t too convincing. Before Jonas could ask another question David got up. “I’m going to go dance.” He left before more questions could be asked. He made his way back to Leonie and Sara, who thankfully didn’t ask him any questions. He lost himself in the music.

~/~/~/~

David doesn’t know how long he’s been on the dance floor. All he knows is that whenever his eyes drift to Matteo, he’s still at the bar chatting up the Italian. Everything in his body boils and he wants it to go away, so he drinks entirely too much, and smokes whatever joint is passed to him by Sara. He doesn’t remember getting home, but the moment his body his the bed, he felt like he was floating. He barely remembered much before he fell asleep except the faint kiss on his forehead and a sweet whisper in his ear saying ‘Amore mio’  _(my beloved)_ and than he was out.

He woke up with the biggest headache of his life, and all he could think was that he was dying, and this was the end. He rolled over in the bed and realized he wasn’t at home, but in Matteo’s room. All the memories flooded back to him and his head hurt ten times more.

“Ugh.” He whined wishing the pounding would go away.

“Here. Take these.” He heard Matteo said, not realizing he was in the room. He opened his eyes and Matteo stood there with 3 pills in his hand and a glass of water. “I tried to have you take them last night to avoid this, but you were very stubborn.” Matteo laughed.

“Thanks.” David said not acknowledging the joke Matteo made. He swallowed the pills quickly and downed the full glass of water.

“I have breakfast if you think you can eat.” Matteo offered.

“No thanks.” David said as he laid back down and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Okay. Let me know if you get hungry.” Matteo said sweetly. David felt the bed dip and he felt a hand on his hip. He felt Matteo lean closer and David tensed. This stopped Matteo dead on his tracks. “Is everything okay?” He asked, worried.

“Just don’t feel great.” David mumbled.

“Okay. I’ll let you rest.” Matteo said getting off the bed and shutting the door quietly. David felt like an asshole, but he really needed more sleep before he faced the music.

~/~/~/~

David finally woke up and he noticed the room was pitch black. It was clearly night time, and his headache was nearly gone, and he was starving. He got up, grabbed whatever clothes of Matteo’s he could find and made his way out of his room. He found Matteo lying in the couch reading a book he had picked up from the bookstore last week.

“Hey.” David said and Matteo popped up.

“Hey, you feeling better?” Matteo asked and David shrugged. “Are you hungry?” He asked and David shrugged.

“Kinda.” He admitted.

“I made lasagna for dinner. I figured it would be good comfort food when you finally woke up.” Matteo said as he got up and made his way to the fridge.

“Thanks.” David said as he took a seat at that table. Matteo got him a glass of water and they waited for the food to reheat.

“So, you wanna tell me why you got high out of your mind last night, and drank yourself into oblivion?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was having fun.” David said as he took a drink of water.

“David I practically carried you home.” Matteo said. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“Surprised you saw me at all.” David muttered, not really thinking Matteo could hear him.

“What do you mean? I always see you.” Matteo said honestly. David rolled his eyes. “Hold up, what happened last night?” Matteo asked, confused by David’s attitude.

“You know.” David said, and Matteo was even more confused.

“I really don’t.” Matteo said honestly.

“Don’t play dumb Matteo.” David said.

“I promise you, I don’t need to play dumb, I’m actually very confused right now.” Matteo told him.

“I saw you okay? I saw you talking to that guy at the bar practically all night, and I know you two were flirting. I heard you two talking in Italian, and I know some of those phrases you were saying.” David said, exhausted, and angry. If he was going to act like nothing happened, David was not going to let him.

“I can assure you, we were not flirting.” Matteo said. “Why the hell would I flirt with him when I have the best boyfriend in the world?” He asked, and his question was so genuine.

“I heard you. You were laughing, and I recognized some of the words you were saying. You were talking for hours.” David said, trying to justify his behavior.

“We talked for maybe 45 minutes. I helped him order a drink because he was having trouble communicating with the bartender, who he went home with later that night, thanks to me, and we spent a lot of that time talking about you.” Matteo rattled off, and all that information was too much for David’s hungover brain.

“What?” David said, because he really had nothing else coming to his mind.

“You really drank that much and got so high because you thought I was flirting with a guy in Italian?” Matteo asked, and David sighed and leaned his head down on the counter. “David, you know i would never do that to you. In any language.” Matteo said earnestly.

“But I recognized some of the words, from when you flirt with me.” David said.

“I guarantee you, they weren’t the same words. They probably just sounded similar.” Matteo said honestly.

“Oh.” David said.

“I thought we talked about this. Years ago.” Matteo said.

“I couldn’t understand you. You know how much Italian fucks me up, it sounded so seductive, and flirty.” David said and Matteo laughed before moving himself closer to David.

“Voglio passare il resto della mia.”  _(I want to spend the rest of my life with you.)_ Matteo whispered, and everything in David shivered.

“I don’t know what that means.” David whispered and Matteo smiled.

“It means I want to spend forever with you. You David.” Matteo explained. “Screw every other guy, in Germany and Italy. I don’t care about them. I only love you.” 

“I’m sorry.” David whispered.

“I wish you would trust me David.” Matteo said honestly.

“I do.” David said quickly.

“You clearly don’t if that was your reaction last night.” Matteo pointed out.

“I do Teo, I do trust you.” David said. “I don’t know, you know I’m insecure about a lot of things, and one of them happens to be the fact that sometimes I don’t feel like I’m male enough for you.” he admitted.

“David.” Matteo said sadly.

“And I know we’ve talked about this before, but sometimes my dysphoria is so bad it takes over my mind.” David said sadly.

“I love you. For exactly who you are. Per sempre tua.”  _(Forever yours.)_ Matteo whispered.

“I’m sorry.” David whispered. “I don’t know why I didn’t just talk to you.”

“Because you’re too stubborn.” Matteo joked and David smiled.

“I love you.” David said and Matteo couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you too.” Matteo said, and it was in these moments, David couldn’t believe sometimes his mind made him doubt Matteo’s love for him. It was so painstakingly obvious in the way he spoke, and the things he did. “Come on, you should eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t think anything can make me feel better.” David said honestly and Matteo laughed.

“You’ve learned your lesson. Don’t chain smoke joints.” Matteo said.

“What the hell, why would anyone let me do that?” David said, clearly not remembering much of what happened last night.

“You couldn’t be stopped David. You refused everyone, including me.” Matteo explained to him. “I was worried about you. Until the moment you practically fell asleep standing up, I didn’t think I’d get you to leave the bar.”

“I don’t know how you did it. Constantly being high like that.” David said and Matteo shrugged.

“It made everything better for awhile.” Matteo explained. “I know now that it just only prolonged the inevitable. Smoking in moderation is a lot better than smoking every single day.”

“I don’t think I’ll pick up another joint for a long time.” David admits, Matteo smiled. He pushed the plate of lasagna over and David started eating. They started talking about normal every day things that they normally talked about. The domestic nature that they seemed to always fall into was something David treasured. Every single day with Matteo made him realize that even when he’s feeling insecure, he’ll always have this love to fall back on, and for David, that’s enough.


End file.
